opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Maunder Minimum and Science
by Jaxhawk http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7cBsudusHI/AAAAAAAACVw/eWuZQ91fBMQ/s1600-h/107023_sun_burst.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7cBs-dusII/AAAAAAAACV4/WwRU251-Bq0/s1600-h/obamakennedy.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7cBtOdusJI/AAAAAAAACWA/tj_3MyqzUvA/s1600-h/ProfBo300x250.gif Two items of Climate science have appeared in print and on the History Channel that bear notice and understanding by all Americans who believe in our way of life. Yes, there are things that can and should get better for all of us, but bottom line, the way of life of citizens, and non-citizens, is better here in the United States than any place else on Earth. This way of life is threatened by Al Gore's pseudo-scientific group that has joined hands with the new home of the American Marxists, the Ecologists, to try to eliminate the use of fosile fuels. There are just a few things that should be exposed before we stampede into unchartered territory that could make the United States a second rate nation. The real scientists who study climate changes have come up with two facts, not theories, that should be considered. The first is the fact that shifting from fosile fuels to bio-fuels will produce more CO2 gases than the present use of fosile fuels. I offer this as the first point to consider. "According to the first study, which was conducted by ecologists from Princeton and the Woods Hole Research Center, biofuel advocates have made massive accounting errors by ignoring renewable energy’s “hidden costs.” For example, there is 2.7 times more carbon stored in plant material than the atmosphere, and massive amounts of this plant material would have to be burned off to make room to grow biofuel crops. Moreover, plant material serves as a sort of “carbon sink,” absorbing large amounts of CO2. By removing trees to make room for biofuel crops, the amount of CO2 in the atmosphere will only increase. The study ultimately concludes that when one considers production costs, the amount of greenhouse-gas emissions from ethanol over a period of 30 years will be twice as high as from gasoline, and that it will take 167 years for ethanol to “pay back” the carbon released by making land suitable for biofuel crops". The second is the "Maunder Minimum". An occurence that had a severe cooling effect on the Earth's climate in 1860. "Solar activity occurs in cycles of 11 years, and thus far, in the current cycle, the sun has been unusually quiet. The sun’s inactivity could indicate the beginning of what is known as the Maunder Minimum. This event occurs every few hundred years and lasts possibly as long as a century. The last Maunder Minimum occurred in 1650 and was marked by 50 years of terribly freezing winters and cool summers. These findings prove once again what should be blatantly obvious: that Al Gore’s man-made global-warming circus is not scientific, but rather is a scare tactic used for the promotion of class warfare and the redistribution of wealth. Liberals hope that, in addition to piling up political capital with global warming, they can also guilt-trip Americans into surrendering their quality of life" Source for both quotes is the "Patriot Post". One other thing must also be mentioned regarding bio fuels. Ethanol has been used in Wisconsin and a few other mid-western states for over a decade, The results of their use has shown that ethanol damages fuel injectors and other parts of the fuel delivery system more than gasoline. Thus we have costs for replacement parts on top of the damaging effect the conversion from food products to ethanol producing crops has on our food supply and it's cost. This damaging effect will also have an impact on the military in the near future. The military machine runs on fosile fuel! Any one who thinks that the Ecologists will be satisfied with just involving the private sector in this bio fuels crusade is nuts! The military will be mandated soon after they convert the private sector, and this could have serious consequences for the effectiveness of our military cabability to fight in the field of battle. More break downs, repairs and costly replacements will be reflected in increased costs for military spending. If ,God forbid, the Democrat front runner in the primary race, Barack Obama, should become President. His diplomacy over military approach to foreign threats to Our Country will have a devastating effect on the military. Not unlike the Clinton administration, that was marked by "slash and burn" approach to the military. A pacifist like Obama will drastictly reduce our military capabilty you can be sure! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 16, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: CLIMATE Opinions Category: SCIENCE Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.